Feel
by AnimeHanyou39
Summary: InuYasha thinks about his life and an old friend talks to him. -OneShot-


By: AnimeHanyou39

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Feel

He was crushed. His mind body and soul was blown to smithereens. Crushed. When Kikiyo pinned him to the tree he was at a loss. His only love, the one who would hold him, keep him, turned to him with a cold heart and let the arrow fly into his heart, letting eternal sleep wash over him. Like a wave of hatred and loneliness holding him to the sea floor. Crushing his lungs.

"INUYASHA!" He turned to see an injured Kikiyo with her bow and arrows set to him.

* * *

"_Kikiyo! I've-" He never finished. Kikiyo's once warms eyes blazed with a cold fire fueled on rage and hate met his joyful amber ones. "Kikiyo…?" _

"_Die InuYasha!" She let the arrow fly. And as it flew nearer, InuYasha had fear in his eyes. He felt her rage and he wanted to die. She did not love him. She was ashamed of him. He didn't need that… '_Kikiyo…_' He felt his heart slowly fade. '_Thank you…_'_

_

* * *

_

Crushed. She left him to die. The wench! Why didn't she love him? Naraku The evil trickster. His twisted games of fate weathing trough the womb of unnatural love Kikiyo and he had set in their minds. If… If Kikyo had never listened them maybe… No. If she hadn't, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kitty bozu… His friends. He would have never opened his heart again. Crushed.

Kagome, sweet and emotional. Where Kikiyo was cold, she was warm. Overflowing with life and loveliness. She help the strong aura that Kikiyo possessed at one time. But her's felt of sunny days and spring showers, with flowers and apples that over-power his senses like he was trapped in an orchard. Kikiyo… She was distant and cold. Her aura, powerful, but cold. He shivered every time he touched her. She was nothing.

Sango, she was warm too. But suffering over-powered her true self, and love. Naraku held her brother's life in his hands, and Sango hated him for it. Hated herself for watching her brother be corrupted. Waiting. She was sorrowful and held no love. Not even for the Monk.

Miroku, lecherous. He dare be holy. The damned Hentai never learned. And yet… InuYasha didn't mind. He was cheerful, and truthful. Even though his early death hung over his head like Miasma. Again, another life Naraku held in his hands. Though he was bright. Unbreakable because Hoshi-sama was already broken.

Shippo, young, energetic. He was the life center himself. His always butting in and child's play brought laughter to anyone's eyes. He was innocent. An orphan. He seemed to be the only one that Naraku never over-shadowed. His mother and father were murdered by to Thunder Youkai brothers. Shippo had InuYasha gain his slight revenge. But he will never recover…

Kitten bozu. She alone was the only one who understood what being a Hanyou was all about. The pain. The blame. All of it on you. Anda was gentle. She never screamed, she never fought. She healed. She was great with Magicks. And she suffered from he sister's hate. The other Miko was packed full of raging hate. And Anda died for that. If he would of done better… If he had let her ride on his back instead of Kagome, then maybe…

* * *

"_Ahhh. Dear Sister. I can't believe we meet again."_

_

* * *

_

InuYasha shook his head trying to forget. His friend, the only that understood, had left. She now soared high with Kami-sama. And he hated it. He hated that she was taken away from him when she should live. Crushed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He screamed to the sky. "You've taken it all! Give her back!" Silence.

_InuYasha._

He turned. No one. He sat and hung his head low. A sad puppy.

_You can't see me InuYasha. Stop looking like that. It doesn't suite you. Baka._

"Anda?" A wind and InuYasha looked to the sky. "Kitten. Please my friend. Come back."

Yo to you too. I can't idiot. Keep living. You still have Kagome… 

"She doesn't understand!"

_But she's there. You need to get back with it. I love you, my friend. My brother. Be happy._

"I can't! I just… CAN'T" He stared at the sky and waited. She didn't reply. And he hated her for that. He did.

Go InuYasha. And let my memory still be fond… 

A light wind and every thing was still. But one small word lingered in InuYasha's ear. _Feel. _He smiled sadly and stared at the setting sun. Absorbed in anything but his true thoughts.

"InuYasha!" He turned to see Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku standing, waving. Kagome ran to him and put her arms around his neck. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Come on InuYasha. Lets go home."

_Feel. _


End file.
